


Nightmares

by kiefercarlos



Series: Storybrooke One-Shots [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Regina isn't used to having someone there during a nightmare. Emma though is the best possible person she could ask for.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Storybrooke One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Nightmares

There's so much pain and then she's screaming and everything is gone, and there's noise and voices and it takes Regina a few seconds to realise that the voice she hears isn't her mother's but is Emma's and she's not back in the Enchanted Forest she's in Storybrooke. She takes a few more calming breaths as she tries gather her bearings, when she feels Emma move and suddenly the blonde is kneeling on the bed in front of her.

Regina can feel her hands linking with Emma's. "Take deep breaths." She hears coming from the blonde and it's only then she realises she's hyperventilating. Emma continues to repeat the instructions and it takes a few minutes but Regina does begin to get control back over her lungs and starts taking deep shaky breaths. Emma's hands unlink from hers and slowly move up her arms to rest gently on her shoulders.

Regina closes her eyes and concentrates on her breathing, with Emma's strong hands steadying her in place. She finally gets lungs to cooperate and she's breathing at a normal pace. Then, she doesn't know why, she suddenly drops forward into Emma's arms and tucks her head in Emma's shoulder and lets her wrap her strong arms around her and hold her close.

Regina slowly moves her own arms to curl around Emma's waist and she just stays there, curled up, breathing in Emma's strong steady scent, letting the other women hold her together.

They've been sitting there like that for a while when Regina notices Emma softly humming above her. Regina concentrates on the tune and even though she doesn't recognise it, she lets it wash over her, soothing her fears and letting her mind take rational control again.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles out into Emma's shoulder. She didn't think the blonde had heard her as she didn't stop the humming, but the arms wrapped around her tightened and Regina smiles into the shoulder.

She takes a last deep breath and slowly pulls away from Emma who doesn't fight her. She catches Emma's eye, who brings both hands up to cup her jaw softly, wiping the leftover tears away with her thumbs. Neither say anything as they stare deeply into each others eyes.

"You're a survivor, okay. Don't you forget that." Emma says a few moments later and leans across and places a gently kiss to Regina's brow, which causes the dark haired women to flutter her eyes shut at the feelings it awakens.

"You are amazingly strong and resilient and an outstandingly exceptional person and don't you forget the life you've got in front because of everything you've been through." Emma says steadily, staring Regina down. "You're always going to memories that haunt you. Those are what you fight with." She continues and Regina shuts her eyes just briefly and when they open again it's because Emma's mouth is suddenly on hers.

The two kiss softly and slowly, Emma, pushing all her love into Regina and the other women raking in all the good feelings.

When they separate Regina has a very low smile on her lips, that's enough for Emma to smile back. "Do you remember your dream?" She asks and Regina looks at her confused for a moment. "No." She says softly shaking hr head, understanding coming to her. "Thank you." She says and Emma just smiles, pushes some hair back and leans in for another kiss. It's soft and slow and perfect. Like there's nothing else in the world.

Emma pulls back and takes Regina in her arms and spins them both round and slides them back under the covers, Regina curling up around Emma, soaking in the presence and comfort and Emma holding her tightly. Needing to feel Regina in her arms as much as Regina needed to be held in her arms.

The two wouldn't sleep well for the rest of that night, but come morning, coffee and pancakes would sort them both out and let them forget that anything had happened during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated


End file.
